This invention relates to the separation of a liquid mixture containing compounds having differing polarities by contacting the liquid mixture with a sulfolane-type solvent in an extraction zone. More particularly, it deals with the removal of sulfolane-type solvent present in the extract and raffinate product streams of the extraction process. Specifically, a processing sequence is disclosed which permits recovery of the sulfolane-type solvent by contacting the extract and raffinate product streams with a solid adsorbent followed by removal of the sulfolane-type solvent from the solid adsorbent by contacting the adsorbent with extraction process feed.